Zangetsu (Ritual of the Night)
Summary Zangetsu comes from a small country far away in the East. Using a dual katana style he along with Japanese "ofuda" papers, he specializes in demon slaying and no one can match him. During his ten years of fighting in the first demon invasion, he lost a great deal of friends as well as his right arm and left eye, and grew great contempt towards demons and the Alchemists who brought them to this world. Now, working with the Church, he is sent alongside Dominique to investigate a second invasion of the demons perpetrated by the rising of the Hellhold. There he met Miriam, and although she was a Shardbinder he became somewhat fond of her, enough so that he entrusted his sword, Zangetsuto, Gremory's weakness. Due to Gremory's mastery of subspace, she could escape any situation she is put in and because of that Zangetsu sacrifices himself to put up a field of Ofuda that prevented her escape, leaving her in the hands of Miriam. His fate after that ordeal is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: He is called Zangetsu, but his real name is unknown Origin: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (The Ofuda talisman on his left eye allows him to see the aura of the living and the dead), Weapon Mastery (His skill with the sword vastly surpasses Miriam), Afterimage Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Magic (Through his Ofuda talismans, and he can cast magical spheres all around him), Gravity Manipulation (He can create an orb pulling enemies inside it, dealing massive damage), Power Nullification/Sealing (With his Ofuda talismans he can create a special zones over which he has absolute control, which he used to confine Gremory in a room that prevented her from escaping with her dimensional rifts), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (He can throw a kunai that explodes), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (He can enchant his weapon with the different elements), Statistics Amplification (With his Ofuda talismans) and Damage Reduction (To slash, strike and thrust attacks) Resistance to: Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fought Miriam twice, and if serious he could've destroyed her in a heartbeat) Speed: At least Sub Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Superior to Miriam) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Zangetsuto, tens of meters with his talismans and enchanted weapon attacks Standard Equipment: Zangetsuto, a hook, kunai and Ofuda, which are talismans imbued with dharmic power Intelligence: Gifted (Hailed as the greatest demon slayer alive. Far more skilled than Miriam, has extensive knowledge on demons, the arcane and enochian scriptures) Weaknesses: He lost his left eye and right arm fighting demons, but he augment his strength in place of his eye and the arm he lost with Ofuda. And is slightly weak to Dark. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Samurai Category:Humans Category:Bloodstained Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users